1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communications control program, a communications control server, a communication control method and a recording medium containing the communications control program, in which destinations of communications such as, for example, message exchanges, etc., that use an open network, such as, for example, the Internet, are limited to destinations that have previously performed communications using a local network such as, for example, a wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of portable video game devices has rapidly grown in recent years, and they generally have communication functionalities that allow users to enjoy competition games. Most communications between the game devices are performed in a local area by connecting the devices, for example, via a cable or wireless ad hoc communications medium, in which a user communicates with another user face to face. However, as disclosed in <<http://www.playstation.jp/info/qa.php?cid=453>>, portable game devices have been introduced, having the Internet access functionality, which allow a user to enjoy a competition game online with a number of other users from the convenience of one's home.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-319455 discloses a communication system between terminals having wireless communication capabilities in which a management server limits the number of terminals that can connect to a wireless network for the purpose of communications safety in the wireless network.
The increase in popularity of portable game devices having Internet access functionality, as described above, may result in a situation where a user plays a game with other users, for example, with whom the user really has not been acquainted, or has no familiarity; that is, in addition to the other users whom the user can see when using ad hoc communications. For example, children may use the portable game devices and, whereas they used to have contact with friends in their neighborhoods, they may now be more likely to communicate with strangers, where their guardians may not be able to keep an eye on their activities. There also exist fears that the users, for example, children, may easily obtain undesirable information over the Internet.
To avoid such a situation, it is preferable to configure a user terminal in advance to limit other persons or devices with which the user terminal can communicate unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-319455 describes a system for limiting terminals that can perform communications in a wireless network. However, in this system, a management server limits specific terminals that can connect thereto by using a closed network such as a wireless LAN (local area network). However, a portable game device may be connected to the Internet, which is an open network. Therefore, it would be impossible to limit the connectable terminals by providing a management server.
In addition, a distribution server for an online game system may manage other users or devices that are to be communication partners in competition games or multiplayer games, for example. However, in such instances, a procedure for registration of group members with a management server is complicated. Further, it is difficult for the management server to confirm whether the registered groups are real acquaintances. In order to allow children to play games over the Internet without fear, the communications party to be communicated with via the Internet should preferably be limited to friends and the like, with whom the children are really acquainted as they communicates in ad hoc communications, etc.